I Believe
by Twilight Author488
Summary: A Softer side to Professor Snape. Song-fic and possible One-shot. (My first song-fic) Please Rr!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to either J.K. Rowling or Diamond Rio.  
  
A/n: Okay, so I just was inspired and decided to write another fanfiction on everyone's favorite potions professor. This one is going to show the softer side of him. It will be short, trust me, but please read it and review. May be a One-shot, I'm not sure as of yet. (I've already changed it a little bit from yesterday! Couldn't help it)  
  
This is my first song-fic, so bare with me here. It's based on the song by Diamond Rio, "I Believe."  
  
I Believe  
  
Another day of teaching, done. The Potter boy and his annoying friends had all somehow made their way back into his class. No matter how much he couldn't believe it or wanted to deny it, it was true. He was stuck with all of them for another two years.  
  
Snape looked at the calendar that was the only thing to occupy the blank walls of his room. His heart couldn't help but to give a jolt when he saw what date it was. October 3. It was a date that would forever be burned into his mind. It was something no memory charm could every erase, no matter how much he wished it would. He pulled out the picture he had studied so many times since that date 18 years ago. As he was gazing at it, he could almost feel her nearby.  
  
Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And it's like you haven't been,  
Gone a moment from my side  
Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me  
  
She had been the only person he had ever cared for. Her name had been Isabella Snape, the beautiful brown eyed, brown haired, caring woman who became his wife of less than a year when she was taken from him. It was because of her he was a spy for Dumbledore. The Dark Lord had taken the only light in his life away. Sometimes, he felt so alone, and those were the times that he would talk to her, if not out loud, then only in his mind. And when he did, he could almost hear her sweet voice answering him. It was almost as though she had never left.  
  
And with all my heart I'm sure,  
We're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see,  
I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe  
Oh, I believe  
  
He had wished for death so many times. He didn't know what had kept him going on living. He knew that if he died, he would be with her. But Dumbledore had told them that even if she was physically gone from him, she was still always near. He yearned for the day that he would be with her forever.  
  
Now when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light,  
It never ends and if I'm right,  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe  
Oh, I believe  
  
He had been told by some that once you were dead, you ceased to exist. That all the people he had ever known who had died had simply vanished and no one would ever see them again. Snape just couldn't believe that. He knew that his beloved was always with him, and always would be.  
Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
I will hold you even longer if I can  
Oh, the people who don't see the most,  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
If that makes me crazy, then I am,  
'Cause I believe  
  
Oh I believe  
  
A tear fell from the eye of someone whom nearly the whole school thought had a heart of stone. True, he acted as though he did, but he had cared for things in his life. He still did. The face he showed his students and co- workers was a mask, not really part of him. But it was an easy part to play. It made it easier to cope with the pain. Only alone in his room would he ever cry; would he ever show emotion.  
  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe  
Oh, I believe  
  
He had to believe that one day he would be with her. it was the only thing that kept him going. He wiped the tears from his eyes, washed his face in  
the sink, and went to dinner. Not looking back into the room as he  
departed. He wouldn't have seen anything anyway.  
  
Every now and then,  
Soft as breath upon my skin,  
I feel you come back again,  
And I believe  
  
No mortal eyes would see the brown-haired woman standing in the room, wiping a tear from her own eye and smiling, whispering, "Some day, my love. Not now, but some day."  
  
R/r please. Kind of sappy, and not what I normally write, but I was in a sentimental mood, and I have writers block on my other story. 


End file.
